Frian Frank Iero X Rian Dawson fanfic
by MCR4eva18
Summary: A extreme fanfic MCR X ATL written fro some friends at first, but they said it was good so I should put it up here. Enjoy :


**Frian (Frank Iero + Rian Dawson) Fanfic *dedicated to Shiny and Bunny* Franks POV **

**I sat down in my dark, dusty room and picked up the remote for my stereo. I clicked the on button and my old stereo kicked into life, flashing many different colours as it booted up. I pressed play and a soothingly loud Misfits CD started to blare out of the overly used speakers. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes to let the music fill my head. Suddenly, a extremely loud (I knew it was very loud because I heard it clear over my music) knock on my front door echoed through the empty house. I reluctently pressed the pause button on my stereo and jumped off my bed. I headed downstairs quickly, another knock greeted my running. **

**"ALRIGHT! I'm coming!" I shouted as I flung myself over the banister. I ran to the door and opened in calmly. Standind outside the door, to my surprise, was All Time Low. They smiled and started to speak.**

**"Hi, my name's Alex, we're All Time Low." Alex smiled and held out his hand to shake. I gladly accepted and he shook my hand violently.**

**"Hi, I know, I'm a fan of your band!" I blurted out, almost wanting to slap my hand across my mouth to stop me from saying anything else. They all looked surprised and started to smile uncontrollably.**

**"Oh my, really? I was inspired by you and MCR to write some songs..." Alex looked down nearvously and shuffled his feet. I smiled and opened my door for them to come inside. **

**"Come on in, lets talk." I said calmly and they politely wiped their feet and entered my house. Rian looked around the ceilings and walls, checking out the band posters and merchendise I had scattered around my house. **

**"Woah!" Rian ran over to my signed Misfits rare t shirt, "Is that authentic?" He looked over to me and I nodded, his eyes going wide and smile spreading till it was too big for his face. "How did you get it?" He straightened out his shirt and coughed a little to look professional. **

**"I went to one of their concerts when they were just a small time band, got them to sign it and now its priceless..." I explained and smiled at him. He looked extremely interested and came over to sit next to me on my sofa. We started to talk about other bands and artists we both liked, while the others scanned my walls for other interesting merch or posters. **

**"Hey Frank, is this yours?" Jack held up a condom wrapper he had found god knows where. I blinked and tried to look innocent. **

**"Erm... No... Gerard must have left it here after his date last Saturday or something..." I smiled and started to laugh, which they joined in after carefully dropping the wrapper in the bin. **

**"So Frank, Gerard come round here often?" Alex asked, sitting lightly on the edge of my sofa and still smiling. I nodded and grabbed my tv remote to turn on some music. My tv blinked into life and I turned the volume down quite a bit (I was so used to having no one around that I would turn my music up more than usual) Kerrang! tv popped up on screen and it was playing Avenged Sevenfold, who I didn't mind one bit. I saw that Jack and Zach had disapeared, probably just looking around my room or something. Then I remembered the countless All Time Low posters I had scruffily stuffed under my bed, visable from the outside. I quickly jumped up and said I got to go get something from my room, Alex and Rian nodded and continued to watch tv. I jogged up the stairs and flung open my bedroom door. No one was in there, I scanned the room quickly for signs of life, and then ran over to my bed and pulled the posters out. I rolled them up neatly and tied them up with a rubber band I found on the floor. After placing them in the corner of my room unsuspiciously, I grabbed my sunglasses and went back downstairs. **

**"Do you want to go out?" I said grabbing my jacket from the side and jogging over to the sofa. They looked at each other quickly and Alex smiled and nodded. That boy sure did smile a lot. **

**"Jack! Zach! Come on, we're going out!" Rian shouted after looking at me for approval. They both popped out from round a corner upstairs and waved. Rian signalled them to follow and they did without arguing. We all grabbed jackets, sunglasses and various other outside clothing before going out the door and walking off down the street. We walked in a long line on the wide pavement, keeping each other in time. Alex broke the silence with a question, **

**"Where are we going?" He looked puzzled and everyone started laughing. I wiped a tear away from my face and answered him calmly.**

**"I thought we'd go to the bar, if thats alright?" I smiled and he seemed to melt by looking at me. **

**"Yeah, we'd love to." He beamed (not just a smile this time) and we walked off into town.**

**After arriving at the bar, I bought a round of drinks for everyone and we stole a table. We sat around the table and talked about music and other stuff we all liked. The conversation came up about drugs, and how many we had taken before.**

**"I've only taken a bit of coke..." Alex admitted, checking everyone else in the bar was out of earshot. **

**"I took some heroine ages ago, I'm not addicted or anything." Jack looked proud and smiled at Rian for his turn.**

**"I took some coke." He reluctently said, hanging his head in shame. I put my hand on his hand and he looked up.**

**"Don't worry, I think everyone around this table has done drugs before." I smiled and he smiled back at me, I realized he had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. We broke out of our staring and it was my turn to confess about what drugs I had taken. We talked about alcohol and drugs for a while, before moving onto a more pleasent subject of hobbies and girlfriends. After about 5 more rounds of drinks, we all we're totally off our heads with booze. We ordered some cocktails and took turns downing them in one. After we were almost falling over, we went out of the bar and headed back to mine. I had agreed to let ATL stay at my house for the night, since none of us were fit to drive. And somehow, I had agreed Rian could sleep with me in my bed... **

**We barged in the door, all seemingly trying to get through all at once, and Jack went straight to my sofa. Zach collasped in a pile next to the sofa and Alex flung himself in an arm chair. All of them were fast asleep by the time me and Rian had got upstairs without falling over. I opened my door, knocking over the neat pile of posters I had stacked earlier. Rian collasped onto my bed and kicked off his trainers. I managed to stand up long enough to take my converse off without falling over. I took off my shirt, seeing that me and Rian were both men and were both drunk and probably wouldn't remember a thing after tonight, I saw that was suitable. Rian saw me taking off my clothes and did the same without hesitation. He took off his shirt revealing some abs that I wanted to go up and feel, but I knew that would be weird. I realized my luck was getting better as he unbuckled his belt and threw his dark blue jeans to the side of the room. I threw my shirt next to my converse and unbuckled my silver studded belt slowly. He walked over (or rather stumbled, he was more drunk than me) and grabbed my belt and unzipped my jeans. I stepped out of them, and he smiled as he looked me up and down. **

**"You are a mighty fine specimen when undressed, Mr. Iero." He winked at me and pulled me towards him. I didn't hesitate being pulled into a kiss between me and him, he was gorgeous. His stubble made the kiss even more delightful for me, his deep brown eyes closed in pleasure. He pulled away and licked my lips slowly, making a chill shoot up my spine. Suddenly, I felt how strong he could be when he pulled me into another kiss, this one knocking me down onto the bed. His tongue slid into my mouth and fought for dominance with my tongue. I finally gave up and let him lead the kiss from then on. He kept the kiss going as he slowly slid his hand down my chest and into my boxers. I shivered as he grabbed me and I felt him smile underneath the kiss. He got off from on top of me and I turned around so I was on the bed comfortably. He got back on top of me and I felt his hard on rub against mine through our boxers, exillarating both of us. He giggled excitedly and worked his way down to the top of my boxers. He grabbed the edge with his teeth and slowly pulled them down, I let him gradually reveal the underneath. I could tell he got bored when he suddenly pulled them down faster than Gerard does. He stared for a moment as I layed back and watched the demon rise. He grinned and lightly touched it, everytime checking if I had moved or made any signs of pleasure. He decided to take it up a notch and licked the tip slowly, making me moan softly. He grinned even more and licked it a little bit faster this time. **

**"Rian... You're such a tease..." I muttered softly, he must have heard because I saw him smile devilishly and started to run his fingers down my shaft. I groaned in pleasure and smiled at him. **

**"Oh Frank, you've been a bad boy, haven't you? Why not let me take away your sins?" He smirked and licked the tip again. He didn't wait for an answer, to my surprise, started to blow me hard and fast. I moaned and tipped my head back into the pillow, feeling his hot, sticky saliva roll down my shaft. He stopped suddenly, his face covered in saliva and sweat. **

**"You're turn, ." He winked and me and got off the bed, allowing me to get up. I stumbled up, still tingling from the blow. **


End file.
